


Birthdays Aren't That Bad

by Hannahmayski



Series: The adventures of Aomine and Kagami [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a Dork, Aomine thinks it's stupid that Kagami spends birthdays alone, Can be read alone, Gen, Kagami is a Dork, Kagami spent most of his time alone when he was in America, M/M, Second part of the series, enjoy, its only prompts so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Birthday</p><p>Kagami usually spends his birthdays alone, so when Aomine decides to spend the day with him to say he's surprised is an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays Aren't That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Italics = Kagami speaking english  
> A: = Aomine's texts  
> K: = Kagami's texts 
> 
> I'm sticking with the AU that Kagami was born and raised in America from the previous chapter btw 
> 
> Also my knowledge of shoes is limited to thongs (flip flops i think they're called else where) and the cheap pair of joggers (sneakers/runners) that i bought for those rare times i exercise

Kagami rolled himself out of bed slowly, unwilling to leave the soft confines of his bed.

He sat on the edge of the mattress for a moment, trying to wake himself up.

He reached over and grabbed his phone from the bed side table and opened it. He was surprised to find a million text messages from none other than Aomine.

A: Happy Birthday Bakagami

A:oi answer your phone

A: I went to all this effort to wish you happy birthday and you won’t even reply

A: I take happy birthday back

A: In fact I wish you a sad birthday

A; Wait shit that was mean

A: I’m sorry

A: Did you die

A: You’re making me worry

A: It’s already one in the afternoon

A: Are you alive????

Kagami blinked. He’d actually forgotten about his birthday.

Usually he would treat his birthday as a normal day. He didn’t really have anyone to celebrate with when he was younger with his dad away most of the time with his job. When he’d gotten older and met Tatsuya, the shorter boy had made Kagami’s birthday a little more important but after they’d had an argument their relationship began to fall apart. Kagami hadn’t spoken to his brother in at least 6 months and it was causing him more grief than he cared to admit.

Now it was just him alone in a totally new country.

He was surprised that Aomine had actually bothered to text him let alone worry about him. He wasn’t complaining though. It felt nice to be cared for again.

He text back.

K: sorry, I over slept

K: Thanks for remembering my birthday though

Kagami couldn’t help but smile at the instant reply .

A: You are an asshole for making me worry

K: Didn’t know you even cared

A: I care

A: I just don’t show it much

Kagami could picture a disgruntled Aomine aggressively trying to convince himself and Kagami that he cared about a lot of things.

A: Oi I’m going to come over, it’s not too late to celebrate

That was unexpected. Kagami froze for a moment before desperately trying to reply to convince Aomine he didn’t need to come.

K: you don’t need to do that I usually don’t even celebrate it’s totally fine just stay at home seriously

Kagami fell back on to his bed in apprehension. Aomine’s reply took a long time and it took the red head off guard.

A: Dude why wouldn’t you celebrate?!?!?! That is all the more reason for me to come over

A: I didn’t get you a present or anything so don’t get your hopes up, idiot

It was Kagami’s turn to take  a long time replying. The thought of celebrating his birthday again with someone  made him giddy with happiness but also made him nervous. Why it did he had no idea.

K: Fine Aho just hurry up we don’t have all day

Kagami quickly got out of bed and had a shower and threw on some clothes.

Arriving in the kitchen he pulled out a some bread, intending to make a sandwich for both himself and Aomine.

He had some left-over chicken the fridge from the night before and added avocado, tomato, onion and lettuce to the sandwhich before deciding that would suffice as a small snack for the moment.

Kagami cut the sandwiches in half just as Aomine’s loud knocking burst through the usual quiet of the red head’s apartment.

“It’s open!” He yelled, knowing Aomine would have eventually barged into his home anyway.

Aomine walked in, grinning ear to ear. It was a rare sight that made Kagami nervous. Aomine smiling usually meant annoying Kagami.

Neither spoke for a moment, Kagami still cautious and Aomine still smiling.

“…what?...”

“Oh, nothing!” Aomine shoved an unwrapped shoebox into his hand with ‘Happy Birthday’ written in terrible English.

“I’m not even sorry about the English, but you should get out more, seriously.”

Kagami snorted. “That’s rich coming from you. And I thought you didn’t get me anything?”

Aomine waved off the comment  dismissively.  “Well, I lied. Just open the box already.”

Kagami pulled of the lid and his mouth went slack. “Oh, you didn’t.”

“Oh yes I did.”

In the box sat the shoes that Kagami had been dying to get for the last month but couldn’t find a pair anywhere. There was either none his size or they’d sold out.

“How did you – where..? – when…? - _oh my god this is amazing_!”

Aomine shook his head, “Japanese Baka!”

“ _Sorry! Shit!_ I mean, sorry”

“You slip into English when you exited!” Aomine chuckled.

“Shut up Aho you can barely speak Japanese!”

“I can speak Japanese very well thank you”

“Whatever.” Taking a breath Kagami continued, “thank you though, Aomine”

Becoming self-aware, Aomine rubbed the back of his neck “Well no one should be alone on their birthday. I was only doing what anyone else would do.”

The rest of the evening was spent watching recorded NBA games, playing on the Xbox and cooking lessons that didn’t end up ending too bad surprisingly.

It was only the two of them but Kagami wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Next Prompt: Photography
> 
> pls Review!! 
> 
> (I'm curious if their are any more Aussie's around. If you're Aussie let me know!!)


End file.
